Leviathos
Leviathos is a dark hunter Image soon history Leviathos was created on noctia and was always a good being but when a group of rouge toa attack his island he when on a toa-killing-spree and was banished to the pit but not after putting up a fight. down in the pit he befriended the barraki and learned more of their plan he then vowed to conquer mata-nui himself. in the pit he had a tendency of picking fights with other prisoners to keep his skills intact. he led to the deaths of countless criminals. how ever word spread to some matoran in marhi-nui one of which escaped and told the matoran on voya nui before and eventually it reached the ears of a dark hunter. discovery during a period where many prisoners rallied against marhi-nui a toa entered the pit with a breathing device in order to stop them. he was murdered by pridak who didn't notice the breathing device and left him for the fish, the device however was not overlooked by Leviathos who altered it to breath water. he then went to marhi-nui and offered them protection for allowing him to live in their city. hunters a few weeks later a being materialized out of the shadows in Marhi-nui he walked past the matoran as if they did not exist and spoke to leviathos, and recruited him to the dark hunters. upon his arrival he did not trust nidiki at all and rightfully so. he told the shadowed one this but it was dismissed, but after he was proven right leviathos was promoted to nidiki's job (going on missions and training new dark hunters). he was then sent to assassinate the piraka but was ambushed on his arrival at voya nui. he quickly killed vezok and tricked reidak into infecting his fellow piraka reidak was kill and the other four where brought back to the shadowed one alive for punishment. more recently he was sent to inspect the skrall who have recently joined teridax's army. however a skrall discovered him but before leviathos could kill him he cut off one of Leviathos's arms. Oceaus Magna he discovered Oceaus Magna or a fusion of aqua magna and bara magna. after his report to the shadowed one he was promoted to general and given command of the entire invading force to conquer the planet, and would remain ruler until the arrival of the shadowed one Personality Leviathos is extremly intelgent always planning ahead, this makes him valuble to the shadowed one. he also like to follow his gut feeling which are usally true. he takes sarcastic tones with any being his does not respect. he hates mata-nui and toa but he does not have the guts to murder matoran so he has some good in him. powers and abilities besides imense strenght he has spines on his back that can realese bursts of energy. his mind is nartually protected (as with all noctians) and cannot be read. he also can fire jets of toxic ink form his tentacles. he has full elemental control over water and plantlife. Trivia *on custom bionicles he has about 7 different forms but will start with a new one here *he is one of the rare males that can use water *his dark hunter code name is "Squid" Category:Biogecko Category:Dark Hunters Category:Biogecko's storyline Category:Biogecko's Storyline